Porcelain Heart
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: given 2 me by you wish you knew me
1. Chapter 1

**Porcelain Heart**

My POV:

Robin was sitting in his room with Starfire who was (continually) talking about her home planet of Tameran (Robin couldn't get a word in). Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game (and surprisingly not fighting over it).

"DUDE! You hit the 'RESET' button on purpose!"

"Oh, really! You want a fight! Bring it here!"

Ooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… I stand corrected (little anime sweat drop fall down my head). Anyway, Raven was sitting on the other couch reading Edgar Allen Poe's dark, intriguing (to her) poem 'The Raven.' It just seems like an ordinary day for the Titans, doesn't it? No. Minutes later, 'it' happened. The alarm rang.

"Titans! Someone's robbing a bank!" Robin said.

"Man! How many more banks are there to rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, really! I mean, most of 'em were either blown up, or burned in lava, or out of money, or-," Beast Boy started.

"Apparently, more than we thought," Robin said, cutting Beast Boy off. As five unexpecting teenagers race to catch the thief, one villain is planning to take back what is rightfully his.

Dr. Light ran for his life, occasionally turning around to fire blasts of light at the titans. One hit Beast Boy, but he quickly got up and fought again. Suddenly, Dr. Light stopped. He decided to fight. Even if he did go to jail, Jinx would break him out. Robin threw another Birdarang and Cyborg fire his sonic cannon. Both were easily dodged as Dr. Light threw a ball of light at Robin. Robin barely dodged it.

"Wow. You're getting good. We might actually have a fair fight this time. Unfortunately, I had enough of that in Alaska," Robin said, pointing at the hole in the wall of an office building created by the ball of light.

Robin's POV:

I threw a birdarang, but missed. I barely dodged his ball of light. This is getting to be a little competition. Cool. I remember that ball of light more than ever…

_Flashback:_

_I began fighting Dr. Light. They were in Alaska. They had just met Kole and Gnark. Dr. Light was using Kole as a crystal to suck the Aurora Borealis into him and give him powers for she had the powers to turn into a crystal form. Suddenly, Dr. Light threw a ball out at me. I couldn't dodge it. It began sucking my energy. Kole told Starfire to fire at her. Starfire refused. Starfire finally gave in. Kole turned into a crystal (she was already saved, duh!). Her energy hit the ball concealing me. The ball of light disappeared and I fell to the ground, subconscious. I finally snapped out of it and helped defeat Dr. Light._

_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy turned into a bird as the ground exploded under him. Dr. Light was doing well, until now. Raven threw a car at him. He couldn't dodge it. Robin grabbed him and pushed him out of the way. The cops soon arrived and arrested Dr. Light.

Beast Boy's POV:

Dr. Light threw a ball of light at me, but I jumped. It hit the ground and I turned into a sparrow right as it exploded. Raven grasped a car with her powers. She turned towards Dr. Light and threw it. Robin pushed him out of the way at the last minute. The cops soon showed up and took him to prison. We all returned to the tower.

"If you ask me, he's getting better," I heard Cyborg say as he started to recharge his circuits.

"I agree," I said.

"He's getting tougher, but he'll never be able to withstand _my _powers of darkness," Raven said.

"Nor you of his powers of light," Starfire said. little anime sweat drop falls down Raven's head

"Wait a minute," I said, "where's Robin?"

Robin's POV:

I just pushed Dr. Light out of the way of the car. Then, as soon as the cops arrived, the ground under me slipped open just enough for me to fit through. I was curious. Too curious. I walked into a trap. I was so stupid! I soon found myself strapped down on a table looking straight up into eyes I couldn't bear to see. I couldn't believe it. Slade.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I was staring into the eyes of someone who was dead. I couldn't believe it. I FELL FOR ANOTHER ONE OF HIS STUPID TRAPS!

_Flashback:_

_I saw a hole. One just big enough for me to fit it. I was curious. Too curious. I slipped through it. I soon found my way to the sewers. Then, just as I was about to go back up, Slade came up behind me. I knew it. I turned around and got out my bo-staff just as he threw his down on the spot where I could've been. We fought. For about thirty minutes we fought, dodging blows and sometimes taking them if I wasn't careful. But the fight ended harshly. Slade broke my bo-staff and I stumbled back. That gave him the chance to grab me. He threw me up against the wall and took out a small handkerchief. He put it against my nose and mouth. It had chloroform on it. I struggled, but couldn't get free. I soon slipped into unconsciousness…_

_End of Flashback…_

…………………………………………………..

Starfire's POV:

"Friends, I have looked everywhere for friend Robin! The park of amusement, the parlor of pizza-," I started.

"All of the places but one," Raven interrupted.

"Yeah. The place where we last saw him," Best Boy started.

"The bank," Cyborg ended. I followed them out the door, but stopped at the sight of something on the giant television screen. Batman!

……………………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

"My friends will find me!" I hissed at Slade as he walked away. He grabbed something. I couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a remote control. It was.

"Robin, with this I can open and close the ground. Guess what I did to that hole you slipped through?" Slade questioned.

"You closed it up," Robin said, meaning to say it to himself. Slade heard, though.

"Yes," he said, grabbing something else, "I have to go someplace, and I'd like it if you stay put. I know these straps aren't enough to hold you, so I devised a little something just for you," Slade said. It was a needle. I struggled hard as he injected it into my arm. Suddenly, everything went dark.

………………………………………………

Batman's POV:

I stood there, arms crossed. I heard everything they said. I only called to tell Robin I'd be visiting him. Instead I called to do something I never thought I'd do. I was now questioning them.

"Where is he?" I asked for the fifth time now.

"Uh……….." was all they could stutter out.

"I see no point in lying," Raven said, walking up to the screen. I liked her. She is my favorite. She's goth, I'm goth. She hates lying, I- uh- wait a minute…

"He's currently MIA," Raven said.

"Missing in action?" I said.

"Yes," Starfire sighed.

"All right. Tell me everything that happened. Start to finish…" Batman ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman's POV:

"So you're telling me Robin was _right _there when he just, disappeared?" I said. I was getting tired of this.

"Yes! We all ready told you! You don't have to repeat it!" Raven said, eyes glowing white. I was kind of startled by this. Kind of.

"Well, we didn't actually see it," Beast Boy said, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder and calming her down.

"All right. I'm coming down there," I said.

"Down here? To Jump City?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes! I all ready told you! You don't have to repeat it!" I said, glancing at Raven with a slight grin. Before they could react to this, I turned off the screen. I turned towards the Batmobile.

_Why wasn't I there?_

Robin's POV:

I woke up in some sort of room. It was dark, but not too dark. I could still see. What happened? I sat up. I wasn't strapped down. Why not? I walked around. It looked like it was fairly small. I saw a suit. Oh, no! It was the suit I wore when my friends were in danger and I had to work for Slade or he'd kill them. No way I would wear _that_ thing again.

"Robin? Awake I see," Slade said. There was a doorway, somewhere. I looked all around me. In the corner of my eye, I spotted more light than the rest in this room. Oh, no! Slade had been here the entire time! Sitting at a desk with a tiny lamp on. So that's what was causing the lights.

"You think too much, Robin," Slade said, "How do I know? You might _think_. You haven't spoken since you got up. You have to be thinking _something_.

"You're right, Slade," I hear myself say, "I'm thinking of a way to destroy you and escape."

"Like I say, you think too much. Take a break, Robin," Slade said, grabbing another needle. Oh no. Not again. I'm _not_ gonna let him do this to me. I started to use some of my moves. Slade new I was too weak to fight, so did I, but that didn't stop him from kicking me in the stomach. I stumbled back and tripped on something. While I was temporarily down, he stuck the needle in my arm. As my head slowly fell to the right, I felt Slade pick me up. Then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman's POV:

I had just reached Jump City. I looked around. I spotted a huge T shaped building.

"Hmmmm…" I said to myself, "wanna bet _that's_ where I'll find the **T**een **T**itans?" I stopped at the edge of a small cliff. I had to glide now.

_Why do they have to live on an island covered in water?_ I asked myself as I glided over there. I knocked and the younger one called Beast Boy opened the door.

"So are we going to search for Robin or just sit here?" I asked seriously.

"We did. Everywhere," Cyborg said.

"Except…" Raven started.

"Where?" I asked.

"The battle scene. Where we last saw him," Beast Boy said, "We were about to go there before Star saw you-."

"Yes, yes. Now I remember," I said.

"Well, shall we go find friend Robin, or stay here talking about finding him?" Starfire said, flying out the door. We all looked at each other, then followed.

…………………………………………………

Slade's POV:

I just left an unconscious Robin in his _new_ room. Soon, I would stop using sedatives on him; but for the time being he would have to stay unconscious. I wouldn't want him to _accidentally_ escape. Soon I would pay attention to him. For now, I had to figure out a way to stop the others from finding him. I looked on my screen that showed the whole city. Wait a minute! Who's this? It's the Batman of Gothom City. A.K.A.: Robin's former guardian and mentor. He's joining the search? Wow. Robin _is_ special… to me. I won't let him go this time like he did when Jaze came for a visit. No. Not Again (which is what the name of the story with Jaze is. I didn't write it, though).


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's POV:

I awoke to the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. I couldn't move. That shot must have paralyzed me for the time being. Darn! I opened my eyes (since they weren't yet). Slade was standing above me. I almost yelled, but something held me back. Was my voice gone? Was I just being brave without knowing? Why did Slade want me? I told him many times 'no' to his apprentice question. Why? So many questions. I can't answer all of them. I know that. But I can't help asking them. I finally got the strength to stand. I didn't get it. I just saw Slade, but when I blinked he was gone. I stumbled a bit on my first step, but was soon walking. Jogging. Running. I was trying to find the door, but it's as if the room was endless.

THUMP!

"Ow!" I yelled. I hit the wall. I could talk, walk sit stand easily now. That's a bright side, but where's Slade?

"Right here, Robin," Slade answered as if he knew what I was thinking. I turned around. Slade was sitting at the same desk. How'd he get over there?

Slade's POV:

I looked at Robin who was now wide eyed. I still hadn't figured out a way to stop his friends, but I was still thinking.

"I found a way to stop you're friends from finding you," I lied.

"Huh! I doubt that," Robin kid of laughed out. I was really angry now.

"If so, do tell," Robin smirked. I was furious.

"If you're going to be my apprentice, you have to learn to appreciate me," I said calmly.

"What? I just want to know," Robin said, smiling. Yeah, so he can find a way to contact his friends and figure out a way to stop my not yet invented plan.

"Smile while you can, my apprentice," I said, leaving him and his happy, ugh! I hate thinking about that word! Anyway, him and his happy mood alone. True, he wouldn't be smiling for long. I just thought of a brilliant plan to take the Titans and the Superfriend away from Robin and end them, permanently.

……………………………………………………….

Starfire's POV:

I had just flown 5 miles, leaving the others in the dust. Raven caught up with me. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Starfire, you have to wait for the rest of us. We miss Robin as much as you. The Batman misses him the most. This slowed me down. I landed.

"W-why?" I choked out.

"He's Robin's mentor _and_ guardian, Starfire," Raven said.

"You mean, father?" I yelled.

"Yes," Raven sighed.

"How do you know this?" I yelled, teeth clenched.

"I read their minds, Star," Raven replied.

"I am, sorry," I said, lowering my head in a sad expression.

"It's okay," Raven said, "just, think before you go running off, Star. You could have been hurt and we would be miles behind." The others soon came running up.

"I am sorry," I said looking in Batman's direction. Raven looked at me with the expression that said "Don't tell him I read his mind, don't tell him I read his mind." I didn't. I immediately looked away. We soon arrived at the scene of the robbery, where we last saw friend Robin. We all started looking around.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy said a few minutes after we arrived, "what's this?" We all stared at a small crack in the ground.

"It's just enough for Robin to fit through," Batman said. I didn't question him on how he knew that. I knew how he knew that. I squeezed through. The others followed.

…………………………………………………

Slade's POV:

"Perfect," I whispered. They had fallen for the trap. Too bad that led to the other side of town. To where the chemical factory was. I had to get there to set the trap. Suddenly, I heard a small tap on the ceiling. I ran to Robin's room and unlocked it. I went inside and found a tiny hole in the ceiling, just enough for Robin to squeeze into. I was REALLY mad now. I ran to a small microphone and ordered some of my robots to go to the sewers and hold off the Titans and the Superfriend. Right now I had to deal with something. Robin was very tricky. That's what made me like him, but he would have to learn that this was his new home. Even if Slade had to torture every bit of strength out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's POV:

It's a good thing Slade left me here without injecting me with another- whatever he injected me with last time; 'cause I found a way out. A tiny hole in the ceiling obviously made by a bat. I found a tiny crate. I stood on it and put both hands through the hole and pulled my hands apart, making some fall to the floor. I waited for Slade to catch me in the act, but he never did. I finally managed to squeeze through and ended up on another floor. Or was it an attic? Na. 'Nother floor. If Slade hears me, he'll just run up the steps. I needed to get higher. Bad idea. VERY bad idea. I grabbed a nearby table and, not knowing it was broken, stood on it. It soon broke; but I landed softly on my bottom. I stood up and, without knowing, bumped into a table. A tiny glass was on it. The glass fell to the floor with a tiny shatter. That's when I heard it. The door to the room I was in opened. Light spread through the room by the hole I made. It _was_ an attic. _Oh, great. _I thought to myself, crossing my arms and putting on a disappointed face. Attics only had tiny windows that I fit through when I was four. I looked everywhere for a way out. Nothing. Then, a door opened. It was in the floor. Yep. Definitely an attic. And now I'm trapped. Or am I?

Batman's POV:

"We've been walking for hours. Shouldn't we turn back and go the other way?" I asked, wondering if we went the right way

"We must continue our search!" Starfire said.

"Uh, dude? I think we just ended it," Beast Boy said, pointing to a whole bunch of- uh- Slade-bots I think. Anyway, we _were_ going in the right direction.

"Where there's Slade-bots, there's Slade," Cyborg said, getting his canon ready. This was gonna take a long time.

Robin's POV:

I had just got up in an attic and hid behind crates. Maybe if I hid long enough, Slade would give up the search and leave. Or maybe I could make a run for the hole and escape through the door that Slade left open down there. Maybe. I chose the wrong idea. I chose the hole. I silently crept around, trying not to be seen.

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!

OH, NO! I crawled on a creaky board! Well _that_ sure gave away my position. If it didn't, Slade's major got hearing issues. I opened my tightly shut eyes to the sound of a crate being lifted. Sure enough, it was the crate I was hiding behind. Lifted by none other than (this is a million dollar question) Slade. I made a run for the hole I made and jumped down. In the process I ended up going into sub consciousness. I quickly snapped out of it, though. Okaaaaaaaaaay, maybe not _that_ quickly. When I snapped out of it, Slade was standing right above me but I did do a pretty good job! Most of the time.

"If you are going to be such a bother I guess I'll have to inject you again. I was trying to be nice, but you had to go and try to escape. Guess what? This time, you won't get away," Slade said. He came over to me and injected- something into my arm. For a minute I was dazed. Seeing a million Starfires flying around my head. Then, black.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman's POV:

I reached into my batbelt and pulled out a batarang. The Slade-bot dodged.

_There must be more than 50 here!_ I thought. The others weren't doing so hot either.

"I cannot hold them off for much longer!" I heard Starfire say as she was thrown into a wall.

"Dude! These guys are _actually_ getting better!" Beast Boy said, transforming out of a Tyrannosaurus Rex back into his normal self.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Slade-bots used to be no competition at all," Raven said, finishing off another Slade-bot.

"Yeah. We could just hit 'em and they were destroyed," Cyborg agreed, transforming his supersonic cannon back into an arm.

"At least we know we're on the right track," I said with a tiny hint of hope.

"You are Robin's mentor," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Robin always hopes and never gives up," Raven said as the others went back into battle. I smiled and followed Raven into battle.

…………………………………………………

Slade's POV:

"Let's see, what did I miss?" I said to myself, walking towards the screen of a giant television. I turned it on.

"_At least we know we're on the right track," Batman said._

"How wrong you are, Batman, how wrong you are," I said, smiling beneath my mask and grabbing a tiny box with tools in it.

"Soon, Robin will be all mine," I said, "no one will stop me from having my apprentice this time."

………………………………………………………….

Robin's POV:

I moaned. Wearily, I opened my eyes. It was dark. _Very_ dark. At least I didn't feel any presence in this room.

"Slade must be in another room. Perfect. Now I can think of another plan and- ugh!" I said. I couldn't move. I struggled a bit, thinking I was only temporarily paralyzed. Nope. Huh-uh. No way. I was strapped down. Not paralyzed, strapped down. To a table I think. It's pretty hard. From the corner of my eye, I could see a slight shimmer. There was light over there. I turned my head. My utility belt! It was on the table. My communicator was right next to it! I quickly tried to move my arm. Both of my arms were strapped down separately. About 5 minutes later, I wiggled free! That was one arm, how 'bout the other? I couldn't get that one free! I started to use my other hand and soon wiggled that arm free. Now I used both arms to push my body out. I fell onto the floor. I quickly got up and went to my communicator. Wait a minute, what did I hear while I was looking through the vent in the attic (which he did do, I just didn't type it). Let's see, oh yeah! Something about a trap, Batman being here, Slade getting his apprentice… wait a minute, TRAP! That's it! I quickly dialed Cyborg's communicator…

……………………………………………………………..

Raven's POV:

"I-can't- keep- this up much- longer," I gasped. My powers were draining quickly. One of the Slade-bots kicked my in the ribs off guard. I winced in pain and fell to the ground. I was still conscious, but I couldn't fight any longer. All of my energy was gone. I had to meditate. I quickly tried to get up. I did and I went behind a large rock to meditate.

Beast Boy's POV:

"What's she doing?" Batman asked, throwing a robot away.

"Meditating!" I answered, morphing into a spider as tons of tile fell on me. I crawled out unharmed.

"Is she okay?" Batman asked.

"Yeah! Just give her some time!" I answered. Starfire threw bolts at the last Slade-bot as we all relaxed at the fact they were defeated. Raven soon came back out, fully refreshed.

"Look, up there," Batman said. There was light coming from a tiny hole in the ceiling. We all crawled through.

Cyborg's POV:

We had just climbed through when my communicator rang. Walking on, I answered it.

"ROBIN?" I yelled. Batman grabbed it from me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"_Yeah, fine; but are you?" _he replied. Batman looked confused.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"_Because Slade set a trap for you. Where are you?"_ Robin asked.

"The chemical plant," I said, observing my surroundings, "where are you?"

"_I think I'm in the warehouses by the waterfront,"_ Robin replied.

"Man! You're across Jump City! It'll take us hours to get there!" Beast Boy said.

"_What's important now is that you all get out of there, now!"_ Robin said, obviously worried.

"We will, Robin, we will," Batman said

"_Who knows what- huh- no! AGH!"_ Robin said before the screen went blank.

"Robin? Robin?" Batman asked. No reply.

"We'd better leave," Raven said. Just then, four tanks containing deadly gases exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's POV:

I quickly put a shield of darkness around me. Too bad I was too busy thinking about myself than the others. I was now blinded. Not by the darkness, but by the substance in the air. I wasn't useless, though. I could hear everyone coughing their lungs out. Since I could, I could track them. The first I found was Cyborg. He was flinging at the air, trying to make it go away, I guess. I put my shield around him and he stopped coughing a second later. I swept the floor and soon found Starfire on her knees, coughing continuously.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

"Raven?" she choked out. I quickly put my force field around her. It's a good thing I meditated earlier, otherwise I would be coughing as well. Next I found Batman; but it seems he all ready has a shield around him (or something).

"It's an energy shield. I built it," he said, as we escaped the cloud of- something, "Is everyone there?"

"No. We are missing friend Beast Boy," Starfire said.

"All right. I'll go back in and get him," I said before a hand pulled me back.

"It's too dangerous! I'll go," Batman said.

"I've been in worse situations!" I argued.

"Come on, Rae," Cyborg said, "he's been fighting crime longer than we have. He knows what he's doin'."

"Fine," I replied. Batman was off in an instant.

Batman's POV:

Raven's truthful, but also stubborn. Ha. Sounds like someone I know. I went back into the now burning building. It seems the substance from the gas tanks was Ionix (a poison substance that I made up that turns into fire after a while. Cool, huh?). I heard a moan somewhere from my left. I went over and tripped over something. It was Beast Boy. He looked unconscious, but I knew he wasn't when he tried to get up. I enlarged my shield to where it was around him as well and picked him up. He was quite heavy for a little guy. Once we were outside, I checked his pulse.

"He'll be okay," I said. The others seemed to give a sigh of relief.

"He's very lucky, though," I said. Beast Boy moaned.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy moaned before going into a state of unconsciousness again.

"Well _that's_ the question of the day," Raven smirked.

"Come on! We have to save Robin now!" I said, pointing to the other end of the city where the warehouses were.

"What about BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Sigh I'll carry him," I replied. I hope it wasn't too late to save Robin.

…………………………………………………

Slade's POV:

I had just gotten back from setting the trap when I saw Robin on the communicator talking to his friends! I stepped into the shadows so he wouldn't see me. I had to act fast before he told them where he was. I devised a plan quickly. I stepped out of the shadows and removed something from my belt. Robin yelped as I threw something that knocked the communicator out of his hand. It broke into a million different pieces as I began to run towards him. I pounced on him as he began to run. He struggled underneath me.

"You've disobeyed me for the last time! Now, you will listen!" I said.

"You forgot one thing," Robin said, smiling, "I now have the strength to fight!" I stared at him wide eyed as an arm struggled free and hit its captor. I stumbled back. Robin got up and slightly brushed himself off, still smiling. This made me mad. No, this made me furious! I began fighting with all of my strength. So did Robin. And we fought.

……………………………………………………..

Batman's POV:

Beast Boy moaned a little and I set him down. We had been running (and flying) for about thirty minutes now.

"Good. You're awake," I said, helping him up, "I was getting a little tired." Beast Boy just stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to find Robin," Raven said. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and started running. About ten minutes later, we arrived at the waterfront where the warehouses were.

"Oh, man! There must a hundred warehouses here!" Cyborg whined. Beast Boy turned into a dog hound. He started to sniff the ground before he howled and started running. We all followed. I just hoped he picked up the right scent. By the looks on the others faces, it looked that they did, too.

…………………………………………………

Robin's POV:

I crashed into a table as Slade threw me across the room. He really was fighting better than usual. I continued to fight though. I twirled around and spun my foot. It hit Slade right in the face- uh- mask. Slade stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. He slammed me into the wall and I fell to my knees; but I wasn't defeated yet. I got back up and continued to fight.

_I hope the others find me soon. I hope the others are all right considering the trap Slade set._ I thought. _What am I saying! I don't even know the trap Slade set! But, knowing Slade, I'm sure it's a pretty good one._ I soon felt myself get knocked to the ground. A hand slipped around my throat and pulled me into the air. I struggled hard, but I couldn't release Slade's grasp. As it got tighter, I could feel air rushing out of me. I started gasping for air two minutes later.

"Don't worry, my apprentice. I won't kill you. I just want to teach you a lesson," Slade said. My eyes slowly began to close.

"I would put him down if I were you," a very familiar voice said.

_Batman?_ I thought. That was the last thing I thought before I was thrown to ground.

"Cyborg! Raven! Go help Robin! Starfire! Beast Boy! You're with me," the voice said. Those were the last words I heard before I entered a state of unconsciousness.

Raven's POV:

We rushed over to Robin. Usually we would be fighting, but we were the ones who knew about medical emergencies and such. Besides, Starfire and Beast Boy have Batman. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Cyborg bent down beside Robin and checked his Carotid artery (the pulse in his neck).

"It's very slow," Cyborg said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get him somewhere else. I don't want him to get hurt even more," Cyborg said, picking him up. I went off to join the fight while he tended to Robin. Beast Boy was in the form of a grizzly bear, attacking by land; and Starfire was shooting starbolts as big as herself, attacking by air. Batman pulled out a couple of disks and them at Slade. He was also attacking by land. Time to join Starfire in the air. I started to float and got ready to attack. I threw a table at Slade, but he dodged it with ease. I started to throw anonymous things at him. One thing hit him and he fell to the ground, but he was back up in a flash. This was gonna take a while.

Starfire's POV:

I was throwing huge starbolts at Slade in my anger. He had hurt friend Robin, now he would get hurt. I had never been so angry- uh- well- besides the time Kitten forced friend Robin to kiss her. I saw Raven and asked, "Why are you not with friend Robin?"

"Cyborg is better at Health than I am! And besides, you could use a little UGH!" was the response before Slade threw something at her. I gasped.

"I'm fine!" Raven said, trying to get the filing cabinet off of her. It was obvious she didn't have enough strength, "get back to the battle!" she said. So I did. I flew down and just as I was about to throw more starbolts, something came flying towards me, and then nothing.

Slade's POV:

"Two down, two to go," I said, as the Batman threw three explosive discs at me. They exploded, leaving me in a subconscious state. Beast Boy took this opportunity to capture me and ran towards me; but I grabbed the changeling by his shirt and slammed him into a wall. My hand was now against his chest as I pressed down harder. Suddenly, an explosive made me let go. The changeling fell to the ground, defeated (not dead, defeated). I stumbled to the ground. This time, though, I couldn't get up.

"A paralyzing explosive disk," the Batman said. I could tell he was above me. I struggled hard to move, but couldn't. I felt something around my wrists. Handcuffs! This can't be! I never get caught!

Batman's POV:

"Time to see who you really are," I said, pulling off the mask. I was shocked to see not a face, but a screen.

_A pity I couldn't really be there. You should've known I always have a backup plan. Oh, well. Some people are just too dumb to even realize they've been fighting a robot for the past thirty minutes. Oh, and tell Robin 'next time.' Next time._ Slade said as the screen went blank. 5… 4… 3… I gasped. A bomb! I grabbed Beast Boy and ran just as it hit one. The changeling soon woke up and woke Starfire up as I lifted the fileing cabinet off of Raven. Then she told me where Robin was. She directed me to a nearby boulder. I wanted to scream with what I saw: an unconscious Robin lying on the ground. I ran over to him and checked his pulse.

"I all ready did," Cyborg said, "it's slow, but it's getting faster each minute."

"You mean slower," I corrected, "it seems that Robin breathed in something he shouldn't have." Suddenly everything was still. I checked Robin's pulse again. There was none. I checked his carotid artery. Nothing. I started to do CPR (but he was NOT doing that mouth to mouth resuscitation thing ew! He was doing the chest thing). I wasn't the only person who started to do something. Starfire started to cry. Amazing how happy, mad, sad, or worried she can be sometimes. Just then I heard Robin cough. He wearily opened his eyes halfway, the he had wide eyes and gasped.

"Don't worry," I soothed, "everything's okay now."

……………………………………………………..

Starfire's POV:

"Why do not I make the Pie of Reunion! It is what we eat on Tameran when we are reunited with someone we love!" I cheered as we entered our home.

"Uh, that's great, Star," Robin said. He eyed the Batman with a strange look. I went into the kitchen and started to prepare the Pie of Reunion. As I did, I could hear the others laughing at Beast Boy's jokes. Robin's laughter. That was something I hadn't heard in along time. While preparing the Pie of Reunion, I started to sing a song in my head:

Now,

I can breath,

And I fell grace,

Brush over me.

It pours through my skin,

And lets you in and we are free.

Now,  
I can breath,  
And I feel grace,  
Brush over me.  
It runs through my veins,  
And what I taste,  
Is bittersweet.


	10. SEQUEL

Starfire's POV:

"I have returned with the Pie of Reunion!" I said joyfully, handing everyone a plate.

"Uh- that's great, Star," Cyborg smiled. I offered the Batman some, but he turned it down. Then he went off looking for Robin (who apparently wandered off). Oh, well. Better luck next time trying to make _him_ eat Tameranian food.

Batman's POV:

I had gone off to look for Robin and checked on the roof. Sure enough, he was there watching the sunset.

"Why do you like them so much?" I asked. Robin turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Sunsets," I answered.

"Oh. Well, when I was little, ya know, before my parents died, I used to sit on my mothers lap at the window and watch the sunset with her. So many colors blended in to make God's creation look good. Now I don't have to sit at a window. I can actually feel it instead of just see it," Robin replied.

"Must feel pretty good to go and scare us all. We thought something happened to you," I said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want Starfire to know where I was so she wouldn't bring me the- whatever she's making!" Robin said. I laughed.

"I think we'd better go back in, now," I said, "wouldn't want the others to start looking for us."

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

Robin's POV:

We had just entered the room three seconds ago when Starfire offered me some of her- uh- whatever. Did that thing just move? Oh, well. I'd turn it down even if I didn't see it move. Batman and I sat on the couch and started watching 'Pulse.' Soon everyone else joined in and Beast Boy turned off the lights. He was thrilled. I sure wasn't. Now Batman and I were the only ones awake while Raven meditated in another room.

"Don't open the door… don't open the door!" I chanted. the _real_ door slowly creaks open

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when Raven turned on the lights. Everyone woke up and stared at me.

"He, he. I-uh- kinda got a little scared at that part- he, he," I explained. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! We always watch horror films! 'The Amityville Horror,' 'Grudge,' 'The Ring.' Can't we watch somethin' else for a change?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Robin was scared! Robin was scared!" Beast Boy chanted.

"I was not!" I argued.

"Was too!" Beast Boy argued.

"ENOUGH!" Batman yelled. We all stared at him, "we all get scared sometimes."

"Batman gets scared! Batman gets scared!" Beast Boy chanted.

"All right! That's it!" Batman said, rolling up his sleeves. Just then, the alarm rang. It was so loud it could wake the dead. I walked over to the screen.

"It's Slade," I snarled.

"All right. Let's go," Batman said.

"I'm coming with you!" I said.

"No way. It's too dangerous," Batman replied.

"Please," I said, giving him my irresistible puppy dog pout.

"Ugh! Fine! But someone is going to watch you while we're there," Batman sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

…………………………………………………………..

"I can't believe I'm being watched over by Cyborg," I whispered to myself as I sat in the T-car.

"He only put me in charge because I'm the eldest," Cyborg said.

"If you still say 'eldest' you _have_ to be old!" Beast Boy laughed. Cyborg growled at him.

"Save me," Beast Boy peeped.

"That's enough, you two," Batman said.

"Is he always this bossy?" Cyborg asked. I looked back at Batman before replying, "Yes." Batman folded his arms. He was obviously not impressed. The factory Slade just stole from was straight ahead; and so was Slade. Cyborg skidded the car to a stop and we all got out. Immediately Slade started running.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Slade doesn't normally run! It's probably a trap!" Uh- huh. Yeah. Good way to really stop them from going. Too bad it didn't work. They all started running after him. I soon sighed and began to follow. Beast Boy turned into a dragonfly and flew ahead. Great. More joy.

Beast Boy's POV:

Slade (still unaware of me following him) led me to the forest next to Yarway River. I flew to where Slade was standing. What was he doing? He seemed to be taking something out of a tree. I turned into a snake and slithered up to him. Unfortunately, I was a Rattlesnake and rattled my rattle. He turned around.

"You are becoming a nuisance!" he yelled before spraying me with some sort of yellowish substance. I immediately turned back into my human form.

"Hey! I can't change into animals!" I shouted. In my confusion, Slade grabbed me and threw me to the ground, taking out a cloth. He put it against my nose and mouth. I soon felt very dazed.

_What is this stuff?_ I thought. I soon heard the other Titans coming and I felt the cloth be removed from my mouth. I soon drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

Robin's POV:

"Beast Boy!" I shouted, "Cyborg! Go help him!"

"No! My job is to watch after you," Cyborg said. I sighed. I hoped Beast Boy was okay. I watched as Slade reached into a hollow tree and pulled something out of it. What was it?

"A gun!" Cyborg yelled. I gasped as he pointed it at Batman and fired. Batman dodged it. He fired more shots as we all fought him. He dodged our moves with ease. I took out some explosives and was about to throw them when he pointed the gun at Starfire and fired. I didn't have time to push her and me out of the way. The bullet hit me. I fell back into the river.

"ROBIN!" I heard someone yell. Then everything went black.

Batman's POV:

I watched in horror as Slade shot Robin and he fell into the river rapids. We all did. In other words, we took our eyes off of Slade who now made a run for it. We didn't care.

"I told you to watch him!" I yelled at Cyborg.

"I was!" Cyborg yelled, "until he made that sudden movement!" I jumped into the ice-cold river. Man it was cold! I soon caught up to an unconscious Robin. I reached out to grab him, but missed. I tried again and missed. The third time I got him. I grabbed onto a nearby rock and put a string around it. My hands soon slipped off the rock. _Crrrrrrrrr!_ I heard. _Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ I looked at the string and watched as it broke. I soon remembered Robin telling me about Jump City's highest waterfall: Yarway Falls!


	11. Chapter 11

Cyborg's POV:

I ran over to Beast Boy and checked his Radial pulse (pulse in the wrist). I was relieved to find that he was only unconscious. Starfire was making a lake with her tears. I walked over to her and assured her that Robin and Beast Boy were fine. She stopped a little, and then started again. Oh, great. How can girls get so emotional? I turned Beast Boy onto his back so that he could breathe in air and not dirt. I hoped he woke up soon. I was worried about Robin and Batman; and I was NOT gonna carry him!

Batman's POV:

I watched in horror as the rope broke. The rapids were very fast. I quickly looked ahead of me to see how far the waterfall was from us. I had enough time to pull out another rope. This one had a bat-a-rang tied to the end of it. I threw it to a nearby tree. It latched onto it immediately at impact. I placed Robin's head to my chest as I tried to pull us out of the river. The floor of the river was too slippery. I couldn't get a good hold on it. I soon grabbed another rock that steadied me. I tied Robin and I to the end of the rope. Now that I knew if I let go I wouldn't go tumbling down the river, I could pull us in. As soon as we got on land, I checked Robin's pulse. He was still breathing, but barely. Oh, joy. And he still has a bullet in him. Oh, great joy.

Beast Boy's POV:

I woke up to dizziness and a REALLY bad headache. I moaned as I sat upright.

_What was that stuff?_ I thought.

"Beast Boy! You are unharmed!" I heard Starfire shriek as she hugged me with all her strength.

"Thank goodness," Cyborg sighed.

"You were worried about my health?" I asked.

"No. I was worried Starfire would never stop crying," Cyborg replied.

"What was that stuff?" I asked, aloud this time.

"What stuff?" Cyborg asked.

"That stuff that knocked me out," I replied.

"Oh, chloroform. It's a type of drug," Cyborg said.

"And not the type girls use to get acne off their faces," Raven said when I glanced at her.

"Really? 'Cause that would knock me out for hours," I joked.

"Keep pushin' it," Raven said.

"Okay. My leg hurts and I don't think I can walk," I smirked.

"Yeah right," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, right," Raven said, pointing at my leg. It was cut.

"Oh, man! That must've happened when I turned you over!" Cyborg said.

"DO NOT expect me to carry him," Raven said, walking away.

"I'm not gonna," Cyborg said.

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy, but I must check on Robin," Starfire said.

"Wait!" I yelled. Starfire turned around.

"I can fly out of here, but can you tell me where Robin is?" I asked.

"I am afraid he has been shot," Starfire whimpered, "andfellintothe waterandtheBatmanwentafterhim!" Starfire cried the last part. She put her hands in her face. I turned into a vulture. When she looked at me, she cried even more and flew towards the others.

"Hey! Guys!" I yelled. I had forgotten that stuff that Slade sprayed me with. It prevented me from turning into animals. Great.

"What?" Cyborg whined.

"Before I was knocked unconscious, Slade sprayed me with something that made me unable to change into animals," I replied. Not how I thought I was gonna say it, but good enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman's POV:

I pulled Robin out of the water. He was breathing rapidly and shivering. I checked where the bullet hit him. It was bleeding severely and was infected after it had been in the ice cold water. I placed my hands on it and pressed, hoping it would stop the bleeding. The blood started to seep through my glove, but I didn't care. Robin was the only thing that mattered right now. I kept telling Robin to wake up again and again, but he didn't budge and his pulse was very slow (don't worry. No one dies. Yes, I know I'm a spoiler!). Suddenly, I heard a wince of pain. Robin had his eyes open! Just barely, though.

"Robin, listen," I said, "you have to stay awake. If you go to sleep, I can't tell if you're dead or not". He answered me a slight nod, although I knew he couldn't hold onto consciousness much longer.

…………………….

Beast Boy's POV:

I smiled with satisfaction as Cyborg complained.

"Oh, man! And I suppose I'm the only one who can carry him?" Cyborg whined.

"I could, but then all my powers would weaken, and I'm saving them for that jerk that probably killed Robin!" Raven said, holding her fist up. Starfire started crying again.

"Sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean it that- way," Raven said. Cyborg walked over to me.

"If you're lying about having a hurt leg, don't worry, I'll hurt it for you," Cyborg whispered to me as he picked me up.

……………………..

Robin's POV (here that? He's got a POV! He's not dead!):

I felt a lot of pain near my left lung and it forced me to wake. I felt soggy, like I had been in water. Wait a minute. I hear Batman. I wearily open my eyes to a halfway distance and listen. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain made me wince and Batman saw I was awake. He told me to stay awake. I wanted to say something, but my voice was gone; so I just nodded. I could tell by the look in his face he was thinking I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, but I had to try.


	13. Chapter 13

Cyborg's POV:

I looked down at Beast Boy who seemed to be enjoying himself. In my mind I was thinking,

This is all a trick. Once we get back to Titans Tower, I'll run tests and he'll be just fine. I know it. As we ran through the woods I remembered something.

"Aw, man! We let Slade get away!" I wailed.

"Not likely. You think we're THAT stupid. I threw a tracking device on him as I saw him running away," Raven said.

"You go, Rae!" Beast Boy shouted putting his thumbs up and making a joyful face. Suddenly, my communicator rang. It was Batman.

"I found Robin. He's awake right now but not for long. I want you to go after Slade. I can handle things here," he said.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted taking the communicator away from me, "if Robin's there we're there!"

"I agree!" Raven said grabbing it from him, "we won't leave Robin with you."

"I agree with the Batman," Starfire said angrily, "I wish to destroy Slade for what he has done to Robin! Friend Cyborg, you agree as well, do you not?" I hesitated.

"Yeah, Star. I agree," I agreed.

"Then it's settled. Three against two. You go after Slade, I stay with Robin," Batman said.

"Fine," Beast Boy pouted. Raven just looked away. I shut the communicator off and put Beast Boy down. I found two sticks exactly the same length and gave them to Beast Boy.

"Dude! What are these?" Beast Boy said.

"Crutches. At least until we get you real ones," I smirked.

"Unfair," Beast Boy pouted.

"Dude! I can't fight in these!" Beast Boy said.

"Let me handle this," Raven said walking towards Beast Boy. She placed her hands on his leg and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Now get up and stop complaining."

"Unfair times two," Beast Boy pouted (again).

………………………………………………………………

Robin's POV:

I strained to keep my eyes open. It was hard considering the amount of pain I was in. Finally, Batman stopped. I heard something tear and felt cloth on my wound.

"I stopped the bleeding and this should prevent it from starting again," I heard him say as he tightened it around me. I suddenly felt my head start spinning and I felt dazed. I got a sudden migraine and it felt like I was hanging on the edge of a cliff. The cliff was consciousness, and if I let go I would plummet into abyss. I finally couldn't hold on any longer and let go inside my mind. Here we go again, plummeting into abyss…


	14. Chapter 14

Robin's POV:

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"In my territory, now," I heard. I'd recognize that monotonous voice anytime. Slade.

"Where are my friends? Where's Batman?" I asked.

"They're gone. Can't you see, Robin. It was all a test to see what you would do if your friend's lives were on the line. If you would save them, or not. Guess what? You failed," Slade replied.

"I don't understand…," I said.

"It will be explained later. Right now, wake up, Robin. WAKE UP!" Slade hissed.

My eyes burst open like they were in a competition. Whoever got up the fastest won. As I looked around the room, I noticed it was… THE BATCAVE! Batman was there as well. He seemed to notice I was awake.

"I noticed you went into unconsciousness. That wasn't supposed to happen once I got the blood to stop. I removed the cloth and got the bullet out. All in all, you lost a lot of blood," he said.

"What… about… Slade?" I croaked out bringing my head up.

"Shh… the others went after him," he soothed, "Robin? Robin! Robin…" The end faded as I went back into unconsciousness.

Batman's POV:

Robin slowly eased up and laid his head back down.

"Robin? Robin! Robin?" I yelled as I could tell he was going into unconsciousness. I touched his forehead. Ow! It was burning hot! He was obviously running a fever. This was going to be a long night.

……………………………………

Raven's POV:

We had been walking, flying, and running for hours and still no sign of Slade. Wait a minute! I sense presence other than Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg!

"Slade's near! I can feel it," I said.

"Ooh! Use the Force, Raven!" Beast Boy said. I gave him a death glare. Not as scary as Robin's. NO glare was as scary as Robin's. Beast Boy blushed and looked away. We were at Pier 14. That's funny…

"Wasn't Pier 41 where Slade was holding the fake detonator thingie that was bait for us while he got Robin to become his apprentice?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, weird…" I said.

"There's no time for weird. We gotta go in there and take him down!" Cyborg said. Just then, the heard a huge blast. Starfire blasted the door down.

"I will destroy you for what you have done to Friend Robin you Gluffsnarg!" Starfire yelled as she flew in.

"What's a 'Gluffsnarg?'" Beast Boy asked. Stupid question. We left him behind as we went in as well.

"Guys! Wait up!" Beast Boy said turning into a cheetah.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman's POV:

I grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water. I put it on Robin's head. He was still running a fever. I just checked his fever. It was 108. Not good. What did Slade shoot him with? It certainly wasn't an ordinary bullet. I have to do a little bit of research on this bullet if I want to know what's wrong with Robin.

Raven's POV:

We quickly followed Starfire into the pier. It was dark and cold; the things Starfire hated the most. When she was happy. When she was angry, who knows what she'd do or where she'd go.

"Starfire! Slow down!" I yelled.

"I cannot!" she yelled back. "I must defeat the enemy!"

"What? I asked. If I was going to find out what was wrong with Starfire, I would have to dig deep. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Raven? You comin'?" Cyborg asked catching up to me.

"I'll be there in a second," I replied. _I concentrated on Starfire's thoughts. Wow! I didn't think she could get this angry! Enraged, furious, livid! That's all that was in her mind! Ah! I found it! What's this? When angry, a Tameranian will stop at NOTHING to destroy what has angered her. This only happens when a Tameranian is having a- WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE! I have to catch up with the others- and Starfire!_


	16. Chapter 16

Batman's POV:

I found a certain chemical in the bullet that punctured Robin. Portrium (the chemical) was right now swimming through Robin's body. I didn't know what Portrium was, but I looked it up on a news article online. The article read:

_**Portrium, a common chemical found in western Europe, creates massive headaches and illnesses if ever in a person's body. A large amount of this chemical was stolen from the chemical plant on the outskirts of Jump City.**_

_The chemical plant in eastern Jump City? That was where Slade set the trap for us. Interesting. Maybe that's why there were so many Slade-bots there. Because he stole a chemical. I knew he couldn't have gotten that many Slade-bots there before we arrived. Maybe that was why there was a hole in the roof of the sewers. Yes, everything is starting to make sense. _I thought.

_**This chemical makes a person feel very weak. It's not been proven, but it might also give people visions of their past. It is not deadly to those over ten, though. If they are younger than ten, here is how you treat them…**_

_I've read enough._ I thought. _It was time to see what the others are up to._ I picked up Robin's communicator and turned it on.

………………………………………..

Raven's POV:

I finally caught up to the others. Starfire wasn't with them.

"Where's Starfire?" I asked.

"Starfire flew ahead of us." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. She can fly, remember?" Beast Boy mocked.

"I don't have time to kill you now, but maybe later. After we stop Starfire from destroying herself!" I said.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I read Starfire's mind. It says that when a Tameranian is angry, it will stop at NOTHING to destroy what has angered it. This happens only when a Tameranian is willing to give its life for the person it's saving, because afterwards, Starfire's going to be so mad, she'll destroy herself," I said.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Mad?" Beast Boy added.

"Yeah, and we have to stop her, before it's too late," I replied. Just then, my communicator rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_It's me. Batman. I've found out that the bullet Slade shot Robin with is filled with the chemical Portrium. Ring a bell?" _Batman asked.

"Yeah. I think Robin got sick with Portrium disease just a couple months ago (something I made up. I might make that into a story)," I replied.

"_Well, that's what's in Robin now. I read on the internet that Portrium isn't deadly, but it can do serious amounts of damage. Including probably giving people visions of their past. I have to go now. I think Robin's waking up."_ The communicator turned off. Just then, we heard Starfire scream. We all rushed to where we heard her, then, everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Beast Boy's pitiful scream of fear.

…………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

I slowly began to wake up. The pain in my side was killing me! I didn't open my eyes, but I moaned a little. Suddenly I felt a hand placed on my forehead.

"Robin, open your eyes. Robin?" It was Batman! I strained to open my eyes. When I finally did, the light flooding in blinded me for a second. Then I could see again. Batman was staring down at me, looking as if he were worried as heck.

"Robin, are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't speak. My throat was too dry.

"Oh," he said. I think he gets it now. I winced in pain. My side was killing me! Batman seemed to notice the wince.

"You've got Portrium swimming around inside of you. It's not deadly, but it can do…," he started. "Well, let's just say it's bad for you. You're friends are in danger. You have to get up." He tried to help me up, but I winced even more and even yelped a little. This was gonna be a long night, but I had to get up and save my friends from Slade. Who knows what he was doing...


	17. Chapter 17

Robin's POV:

I got up and started to stretch a little until I got the feeling of my legs back. Suddenly, I had a vision.

"_Mom! Dad!"_

I fell to my knees with my hands on my head. It was my parents… falling… falling…

"Robin! Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said, getting up. Obviously, the Portrium inside me is starting to take effect on my nervous system..

"Robin, maybe you should rest some more…," Batman said.

"NO!" I yelled. "I have to save my friends! Who knows what Slade's doing to them! Or worse, has done!" I started to walk and soon got that back, then Batman and I did some combat moves. I actually defeated him on the first round, but on the second round I had another vision…

"_Starfire!"_

"_Robin!"_

"_It's too late…"_

Batman didn't notice that one because by now, I had gotten used to the visions. But, was that a vision- of the future?

"Robin? Robin? Robin!" Batman yelled. I woke up from my trance just to have enough time to dodge a punch.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Trying to wake you up," he said.

"Alright, I've done well in combat training and I can walk again. I'm going to save my friends," I said, walking off.

"What about the visions? If you have one while you're fighting someone, you might as well be saying "kill me"," Batman asked.

"I can handle them now," I said.

"Would you at least like to know where to look?" he asked. I looked back.

"Yes," I replied.

…………………………………..

Raven's POV:

I woke up only to find I was chained to a wall. I looked around. Everyone was unconscious, too. Beast Boy was chained up next to me. Good. I kicked him awake.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Thank me later," I said. "WAKE UP!"

"I _am_ awake," Starfire said. I could barely hear her.

"Star, there's something we need to talk about. Alone," I said.

"Well, that's gonna be kinda hard considering I'm-," Beast Boy started. I knocked him unconscious by bringing my legs up and hitting his head. Now I kind of like being short.

"Starfire, I read your mind. What you're doing, or going to do, is wrong. You'll destroy yourself.

"I know," she said. "I shall try to stop. Now that my mind is off of it, I shall be fine. I think."

"You know," I said. "They're starting to wake back up. End of this discussion."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure. Considering Raven knocked me out!" Beast Boy said.

"Want it again?" I asked.

"Friends! Stop! I shall tell you what happened that has put us in this bleak room," Starfire said.

"What?" we all asked.

……………………………………….

Robin's POV:

The hum of my motorcycle forced Batman to yell to me the coordinates.

"There's a small abandoned factory at the edge of Gothom. Right between your city and mine! That's where he is!" he yelled. Ok.

"_Starfire!"_

"_Robin! No!"_

"_Starfire, it's too late…"_

"_No! I will not let him face it alone!"_

"_Starfire! This is his mission! He has to do it on his own! It's the only way!"_

"Robin!" Batman yelled. I swerved my motorcycle to miss the curb.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had another vision. I think I'm seeing visions of the future…," I said.

"Hmm… odd," Batman said. Soon we reached the factory Batman talked about.

"We should go in secretly. I know there's a sunroof on the roof of the building (thanks Rena Redhead!)," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Umm…," I started.

"Never mind. I get it," Batman said. As soon as we got to the top, though, a big surprise awaited us. Slade


	18. Chapter 18

Starfire's POV:

"Well, I was ahead of you and-," I started.

"Why exactly were-" Beast Boy started. Raven gave him a death glare. He stopped talking.

"I was ahead of you and I saw Slade-bots. It was a trap. I wanted to give you the warning, but I could not. I decided to fight them instead. I did. Then I got hit with some sort of ray. I screamed. Then I remember nothing," I finished.

"Dude! I remember seeing a ray, too!" Beast Boy said.

"We all do," Cyborg said.

"Right now, I think that we should start concentrating on freeing ourselves from these chains or bars or- whatever they are," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A ray of darkness was shot at the chains or bars or whatever they are. Nothing. I tried using my starbolts to free myself, but I couldn't reach the chains. Cyborg tried to use his super strength to kick open the chains or bars or whatever they are, but that failed as well. Whenever Beast Boy morphed, his chains or bars or whatever they are (kinda getting' annoying now, huh? Don't worry, I'll stop **crosses fingers**) would become bigger or smaller, thinner or wider.

"Figures Slade would make chains (or bars or whatever they are) with no way of escape," Raven said.

"I just hope Friend Robin is alright," I said.

"Hey, you know the little guy! He'll pull through!" Cyborg said.

"And I bet he's on his way to save us right now," Raven said, worriedly. "I can feel his emotions: anger, frustration, worry, sadness. They're all mixed together. He's nearby, I know that."

"How do you know it is him and not the Batman- or Slade?" I asked.

"Think about it, Star. Would Batman just leave an injured Robin there with no protection? Would Slade have worry in him? This all points to, Robin is coming to save us. Again," Cyborg said.

"We must get out of here and warn Friend Robin of Slade!" Starfire said.

"I don't think you have to. They've already met. I can feel it," Raven said.

…………………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

"Slade!" I said in disgust. Somehow I knew he was going to be waiting for us. Somehow.

"Greetings, Apprentice. I see you've brought your former mentor here," he said. He emphasized 'former.'

"What's he talking about?" Batman asked.

"**little anime sweat drop** We'll talk about it later," I said through my teeth.

"Robin-," Batman started.

"Fight first, talk later!" I yelled, lunging at Slade.

"Robin! No! Robin!" Batman yelled. He was right. As soon as I got close enough to Slade, he fired something at me. A ray? I jumped out of the way.

"Well, aren't we a little ahead of our time?" I said sarcastically.

"For your information, I used this ray gun that I built to knock your friends out and they're inside now," Slade said.

"No!" I said. I got out my bo-staff.

"They'd better not be hurt!" I said.

"Always thinking about them, aren't you, my apprentice?" he asked. "Especially the one's you have feelings for. The young Tameranian, is it?"

"No," I whispered.

"Become my apprentice and I will set them free. Don't, and I'll eliminate them," Slade said.

"Don't hurt them!" I yelled, opening my bo-staff.

"It's your choice, Robin," he said.

"I-," I started.

"Not on your life!" Batman yelled. He ran towards him and took out an ice grenade. He threw it at Slade. Slade caught it and crushed it into tiny pieces.

"Gosh, Robin! How'd you get involved with this guy?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. We both started fighting, but I had already shown Slade all of my moves; so he knew when they were coming and how to block them.

"It's as if he knows all of our moves!" Batman said. I nervously laughed. He looked at me with that look that said "Remind me to kill you after this." Then we began fighting again. This wasn't going to be easy.


	19. Chapter 19

Starfire's POV:

I struggled to get out of my chains. They were made of some type of force I could not break free of.

"We must get out to find Friend Robin! He cannot face Slade alone!" I said.

"He's not alone. He's with Batman. Trust me. When they're together, they can beat anyone," Raven said.

"I looked up Robin's past on the internet. It says that he and Batman have taken down some of the worst criminals in the world," Cyborg said.

"Slade isn't just a worst, though. He's a worstest," Beast Boy said. Raven said.

"He's right… in his own ungrammatical way," she said. "Batman and Robin are strong together, though; as Cyborg said. I think they can beat him."

"But has not Robin shown Slade all of his moves? And did not he learn all of his moves from the Batman?" I said.

"Star's got a point. While Robin was Slade's apprentice, he probably did show Slade all his moves," Cyborg said.

"And Slade's probably learned how to block them," Raven said.

"No!" I yelled. Starbolts came out of my eyes. They almost hit Friend Beast Boy.

"Nice shot," Raven said. Beast Boy pouted.

"Wait. Beast Boy, look at your chains!" Raven said. They were partly broken.

"These chains may be resistant to our powers," Cyborg started.

"But what about each other's powers!" I finished.

………………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

"Your friends are probably dieing at this very moment," Slade said, dodging one of my kicks.

"No! NO! You're lying!" I said as I threw another kick at him. This time he didn't dodge it, he caught it. He slung me straight into Batman.

"Ow," I whispered.

"You all right?" Batman asked, getting up.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Batman said as he hurled a punch straight into Slade.

"Yes!" I said. Slade ran over to me and started fighting. I fought back.

"What's the matter? Afraid to face Batman?" I smirked.

"No. I just know that you're still a little drowsy from that fall. Once I finish you, Batman will be easy!" Slade said as he shot me with the same ray gun he tried to shoot me with earlier.

"No!" Batman yelled. He then started to fight Slade. Then I blacked out.

………………………………………………

Starfire's POV:

I used my starbolts to destroy the rest of Friend Beast Boy's chains. Then he tried to break mine, but couldn't.

"Maybe mine will work. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her dark energy broke my chains. Then Beast Boy broke Cyborg's chains, and Cyborg broke Raven's chains.

"That was easy!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. A little too easy, don't you think?" Raven asked.

"She's right. We should watch our backs. Who knows if Slade did or didn't know if we could break each other's chains," Cyborg said. Raven used her powers to look through the door.

"Two guards. One on each side," she said.

"They're just Slade-bots. We can take 'em!" Beast Boy said.

"But I sense more of them," Raven said.

"More, shmoore," Beast Boy said. We opened the door and destroyed the droids.

Unfortunately, Raven was right. There were more druids out here. A whole army of them! We fought vigorously until every last one was destroyed. Then we collapsed.

"Next time, listen to me," Raven said staring at Friend Beast Boy with a mean look. Friend Beast Boy replied with a wide smile **anime sweat drop**. Suddenly, Raven gasped.

"I just had a vision! Robin's in trouble!" she said.

"Then we must go! Quickly!" I said. We ran and flew until we finally heard someone fighting.

"It came from the roof!" I said. When we got there, Batman was fighting Slade and Robin was unconscious.

"No!" I yelled, running over to him. Cyborg checked his pulse.

"He's only unconscious," he said. I sighed with relief. He moaned a little and opened his eyes.

"Starfire!?" he asked. "Slade said you were-."

"Shh. I am here," she said.

"Oh, no. Slade! Batman!" Robin said getting up. "I have to help him!"

"Why do you wanna help Slade!?" Beast Boy asked. Robin frowned at him.

"You know who I mean!" he said.

"As we neared the Batman, we found that he was getting weary. Slade took this opportunity and shot the Batman with his ray gun.

"No!" I yelled. Slade ran away.

"Star, take care of him," Robin said.

"But-," I started.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He paused, then ran towards where Slade went.

"Robin! No!" I said.

"Starfire, it's too late…" Cyborg said.

"No! I will not let him face Slade alone!" I said.

"Starfire! This is his mission! He has to do it on his own! It's the only way!" Raven said.

"All right," I said.

……………………………………………….

Robin's POV:

I neared Slade. He was standing on the edge of the roof.

"Wanting to jump off? Go ahead. Fine by me," I said.

"I was wondering when you'd come. Took you that long to figure out you wanted to come after me?"

"My friends are fine," I said.

"Unfortunately," Slade followed.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done whatever you did top Batman," I said opening my bo-staff.

"And you're going to wish you had become my apprentice when you had the chance!" Slade said, lunging at me with his bo-staff. We started to fight. The fight was soon brought back over to where the titans were. Starfire's look was far too sad to look at. The other titans were eager to help me fight when I say. But I wouldn't. I was going to do this on my own. I kicked Slade across the roof. **scene changes animely to a football field with Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven as cheerleaders**

"Go Robin! Go Robin! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Robin!" Beast Boy chanted.

"Yay, team," Raven said monotonously. Slade punched me into a wall.

"Slade, Slade, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT (from 'Aladdin')!" Beast Boy chanted. I kicked Slade across the roof again.

"Yay, team!" Starfire said happily. I smirked as the scene changed back into the roof. Batman began to wake up. He watched as I walked over to a now stunned Slade.

"It's over, Slade," I said.

"On the contrary, Robin. It has only just begun," Slade said. He threw something down that produced a huge cloud of smoke. I started to cough and ran out. Still coughing, I told Raven to clear the smoke. She did. No Slade.

"Are you all right?" Batman asked.

"Yes," I said as I stopped coughing. We all went back to Titans Tower.

…………………………………………………

"Yo, Rob? I just look up the effects of Portrium. Congratulations. You have a power." Cyborg said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You now have the power to see the future through visions," he replied.

"Cool. I just wish I could have seen that Slade was going to escape," I said.

"I've just got just one more question before I leave for Gothom. Is that it?" Batman asked. Just then, I had a vision.

"_Robin, I'm back…"_

"No. It's only just begun."


End file.
